Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus, and more specifically to a zoom lens that can be used for electronic cameras, such as digital cameras, video cameras, broadcasting cameras, surveillance cameras, and the like, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the zoom lens.
Background Art
Heretofore, as a simple zoom lens arrangement, a three-group zoom lens has been known, in which a first lens group having a negative refractive power, a second lens group having a positive refractive power, and a third lens group having a positive refractive power are disposed in order from the object side. Recently, a demand for wide angle configurations has also started to exist in the three-group zoom lens, and lens systems in the three-group zoom lens having a half angle of view of 38° or more at the wide angle end include those as described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-276622, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-091948, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-033770, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-243637.